1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet light generation device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes have moved to finer design rules, transfer patterns for photolithography in semiconductor processes have been shifted to finer designs. In the next generation, fine patterning of 70 nm to 45 nm or fine patterning of 32 nm or less will be required. To meet the requirement for fine patterning of 32 nm or less, for example, the development of a stepper has been expected which is an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation device for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light with approximately 13 nm of wavelength combined with reduced projection reflective optics.
The following three devices have been proposed as EUV light generation devices: a laser produced plasma (LPP: laser excited plasma) device which uses plasma generated by irradiation of a target with laser light, a discharge produced plasma (DPP) device which uses plasma generated by discharge, and a synchrotron radiation (SR) device which uses synchrotron orbital radiation.